


Height of Pleasure

by LuckyIzzy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Heel Kink, High Heels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stephen wears heels, Tony is tied, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: “Fuck babe, you know you can step all over me any given time of the day with those,” Tony chokes out.





	Height of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My friend chose those when I asked them to find heels for Stephen. His outfit in the fic matches with this one, I don't know the artist, if you do, please give me the link and I'll link it to their account.  
> Thanks to an anonn in the comments, I found the arist, Clobeast, the link is http://clobeast.tumblr.com/post/175898008977/ssironstrange-ssironstrange-ironstrange.

Tony groans at the site right in front of him. Automatically his hands tug at the blazing mystical binding around his ankle and wrists. Immediately they tighten lightly, spreading his legs wider and body straighter on the floor. He is sitting on the floor but he doesn’t mind the coolness on his butts anymore. But there's the urge to close his legs, which he ignores.

There is Stephen Strange standing right in front of him, wearing a tight red t-shirt closed tight over all the abs he had gain from all the training, ending above his bellybutton, with a tighter shorts with cuts on its sides and from the clearly visible bulge it is obvious he isn't wearing any underwear. Then there is there the pair of ridiculously high black heels. As Tony stares he can make out the outline of Stephen’s cock and if Stephen turns around, the delectable globes of his ass. Ah, Tony wants to have Stephen in front of him and mark him all over, just for himself.    
  


 

_ Oh hell,  _ Tony subconsciously licks his lips. The warmth of flooding to his southern regions, he can tell his formerly half-erect prick is now standing in full attention. He doesn't look down though, he's too busy hungrily devouring the site laid in front of him, he thrusts upwards, “Come'n babe, how long are you gonna make me wait?”

 

“As long as I can,” Stephen smirks lazily, his hand on his hips. Then, like an afterthought he steps on Tony's thighs lightly pressing down the flesh, “Hmm, you like that Anthony?” 

 

“Fuck babe, you know you can step all over me any given time of the day with those,” Tony chokes out. 

 

Stephen rubs the heel a bit harder and Tony cries out, it's not from pleasure - from pain too. But in any case that pain was not doing anything but fueling his erection. “So... Anthony if I were to stomp on you,” Stephen toys around a bit on the tip of Tony's hard cock lightly,”Right here, you'd probably get off on it.”

 

“Yessss,” Tony hisses, his breathe raspy, “Please.”

 

Instead of the the press of heels on his prick like he's expecting, he gets the tip of the the heel pressed on his lips, the heel pressing on his throat. Well, not that he's complaining, he drops butterfly kisses all over the heel, proceeding to lick the already clean shoe clean with large swipes of his tongue, watching Stephen minutely.

 

He feels himself lifted a bit from the ground, without warning, there is a mouthful of dick shoved in his mouth, a hand behind his skull forcing him to the root, his nose is buried deep into the dark pubic hair. Stephen has pulled of the shorts he was wearing. He stills, letting his jaws adjust to the girth. Then slowly but surely he starts to suck on the hard flesh. The taste was salty and not very delicious as porn claimed but the way Stephen was panting and the fingers threading through his hair tugging lightly made it up. He can’t really breathe, the absence of oxygen making him hazed. Then Stephen puts one of his scarred hands on his throat, squeezing tight enough to feel the way Tony’s throat is flexing. Tony pulls away slightly to tease at the slit, then strokes his balls. Stephen groans, his knees giving out, he falls on the floor,taking Tony atop him. Tony momentarily registers the ache in his own groin, but it does not matter. Nothing matters right now except Stephen.   
  
With a smirk and vigor, Tony gets back to gagging on Stephen’s prick. Something presses tightens around his throat, and it is not Stephen’s hands. Stephen has his thighs pressed against Tony’s throat dulling his oxygen intake. Tony groans deep in his throat pleased. The tightening grasp on his hair tells him that Stephen is about to come. Stephen pulls him away, his semen painting Tony’s face in white, Tony licks his lips, tasting it. Stephen’s body grows lax and he drags Tony down to meet him in a searing kiss, tasting himself on Tony’s tongue. Tony appreciates the mess Stephen’s hair has made from thrashing around the floor.   
  
He rises up to sit on Stephen’s torso. Stephen lies trying to catch his  breath, his face flushed with exhilaration, the top is pulled upwards revealing more of the creamy torso, dyed in sweat. The shorts are gone, showing the pale flesh of lean legs with the black high heels. Ugh Tony can sit in front of a naked Stephen walking around in high heels all day. Watching Stephen like that, he wants Stephen to sit on his face and eat him out like the fucking last meal on earth.    
  
Well there is always next time.   
  
Stephen gets up, sliding out of Tony’s hold, “You haven’t come yet, right?”   
  
Tony shakes his head vigorously.    
  
With a smug look on his face, Stephen presses his heels on Tony’s crotch. Tony moans loud, embarrassingly so. Tony tugs on the binds violently now, even though he knows they would not budge until he utters out the safe word, not like he wants to. Instead he thrusts into the heel digging in his flesh. Then he is humping the shoe like an animal in heat.   
  
Stephen watches him in fascination, and Tony feels the gaze burning into his skin. After a particularly violent jerk, he is coming all over Stephen’s heels with a strangled cry.   
  
  
Then the binds are gone, and he can make out collapsing on Stephen’s embrace. He doesn’t even bother to open his eyes, his head on Stephens’s shoulder bathing in the sweaty scent that is all Stephen. Stephen nuzzles his head, and drops a kiss atop his head.   
  
“If I knew that I wearing heels would turn Tony Stark into such disastrous mess, I definitely would have done it sooner,” Stephen says, as he slowly holds Tony up, possibly to take him to the bath.   
  
Tony snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My Tumblr is LuckyIzzy666.


End file.
